


A Public Affair

by unbroken_halo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: daily_deviant, F/F, M/M, Multi, Potions, Public Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 14:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbroken_halo/pseuds/unbroken_halo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie sees the perfect opportunity for some sexy mischief with Neville after a little help from Snape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Public Affair

**Author's Note:**

> Written for daily_deviant's 7th birthday and the new banner created by twilightsorcery. March 2013

****

A Public Affair

Charlie's lips ran over his throat and Neville sighed as he was hefted up on to the table. He bumped the punch bowl and watched some of the liquid splash over the side of the glass then run for the edge of the table. He tensed as he realized they were still at the celebration for Hogwarts' reopening.

Not the place where he wanted to broadcast his relationship with Charlie, especially after all the announcements of new appointments and such for the upcoming term.

Charlie's teeth bit into his flesh and he gripped the table's edge, his fingers digging into the wood. "Oh, Gods, I know you've always wanted to do this in public, but Charlie..."

"Just relax," Charlie murmured.

"But the others..." 

"Will never notice."

Neville moaned as the feeling of Charlie's naked skin brush against his own. He'd never even heard the spell but with the distraction of the heat of Charlie's body and his hands, his mouth... well, there was a perfectly good reason why he was distracted. But even past that, he still had to check.

He eyed the room; no one was looking their direction. Charlie was correct; no one would even notice because of all that was taking place right before his eyes. He almost wouldn't have believed it if he wasn't watching it.

Couples, some threesomes and even some moresomes of staff and guests were forming right before his eyes and the robes were flying. "Oh!"

"Shh... it was the punch."

"But I didn't drink any of the punch."

"Neither did I. But I saw Snape do something to it. Look at the bugger over in the corner watching it happen."

Neville leaned his head back and nearly missed Snape's moody presence in the corner when Charlie licked up his throat and began sucking on his Adam's apple. Sure enough, though, hiding behind the _Prophet_ , just the top of Snape's head was visible. 

Long fingers bent the top of the rag down and Neville saw Snape's dark gaze sweep over the room. _Bloody, evil bastard._

A tiny smirk appeared on Snape's face and Neville followed the direction of Snape's gaze. In the chair just across from him, Hermione and Angelina slowly undressed one another interspacing each article of clothing removed with a kiss to the exposed body part. The contrast was beautiful, their hands slow and graceful over one another's skin. His eyes jumped away from them and moved around the room, landing on Harry and Luna. 

Luna toed up to wrap her arms about Harry's neck; his hands smoothed over her back and drew her close. Their mouths met, tongues slipping past full lips to tangle together, and the shadows between their bodies hiding curves and hollows that fuelled Neville's imagination.

Neville gasped. _Was that Shacklebolt joining them now?_

Just the thought of the three of them together made Neville's pulse speed. Luna's pale breasts brushed up against Harry's tanned chest as Shacklebolt's dark hands ran down Luna's back. He moaned and that was all Neville cared to watch as Charlie's palm wrapped around his cock. Closing his eyes, he bucked up into the tight grip. "I've seen enough. You've my undivided attention now," he murmured and grinned at Charlie's chuckle.

"Nice to know," Charlie's breath ghosted over his flesh and Neville shuddered. He felt the prickle of his senses and knew someone was watching them now. The thought didn't repulse him as much as he thought it would and he arched into Charlie's hands as they played across his skin. Sharp fingernails drew furrows down his thighs and he spread his legs for Charlie. And still the feeling of being watched hung heavy about his person.

Ignoring the sensation and tilting his head forward, Neville focused on Charlie as Charlie's hands and mouth moved down his body. Just for a moment there was a pause in time while Charlie hovered over his cock. He felt the moisture from his pants across the tips and he canted his hips forward.

Charlie chuckled and his prick was engulfed in warm, tight wetness. The suction pulled on his skin and Neville spread his legs wider, thrusting up into Charlie's mouth.

Charlie's hand wriggled under his thighs, tugging him forward tot he edge of the table. His legs went over Charlie's shoulders and the moist heat left his cock. Charlie's tongue trailed over his balls then lower.  
Neville threaded his fingers into Charlie's short hair, hanging on while he was licked. Cool slickness replaced Charlie's tongue and Charlie stood abruptly.

Neville lay back, knocking the punch bowl off the table and he didn't even notice as the glass shattered. The feeling of being watched crawled over his skin again and he opened his eyes, meeting Charlie's gaze, as he sank deep into Neville.

Arching into the thrust, he grabbed Charlie's forearms and held tightly to him when Charlie stopped. He took a few deep breaths and as he relaxed Charlie slid in even deeper. Charlie bent over him and took his mouth.

Neville nipped and bit at Charlie's lips and dug his fingernails into Charlie's arms. The bit of pain made Charlie's body jump all over and Neville felt his mouth curl into a grin across his.

Charlie eased back then thrust forward and Neville moved with him.

"We're being watched," Charlie whispered. "I've got you here on the table, displayed for any one to come by and watch... or touch."

Neville groaned and met each one of Charlie's movements. "Yes..." All sounds of the group moved to the background, making Charlie's husky tones his only focus, even though that unknown watcher remained consistent in his viewing.

"You want someone to join us? Perhaps, Harry so you can suck his cock while I fuck you." Charlie's voice quaked as his motions sped and he continued to talk. "Perhaps one of those lovely ladies in the chair, leaning over you to allow you the pleasure of a pert nipple?"

Neville shook his head. "Just you."

Charlie grinned and a breathless chuckle escaped as he slowed once more. "Yes... just the thought of sharing is enough."

Neville nodded and let go of Charlie's arm, to wrap his hand around his cock. His fist bumped Charlie's abdomen with each, thrust and stroke. The sprinkling f ginger hairs tickled his fingers and he arched up once more to lick Charlie's throat.

Sucking on the tense muscles earned him a growl and Neville moaned, blowing out a breath against Charlie's damp skin.

It was just right as Charlie's movements became erratic. He tried to keep up with the motions but gave up as his orgasm tightened his body. He slowed the stroked, pumping his fist to last until Charlie finished.

The muscles under his other hand contracted and Neville let go of his cock when Charlie collapsed forward onto him. The other sounds rushing back in around them and Neville grinned. 

Charlie sighed then drew back, pulling Neville up against him. "Shall we take our leave?"

Sated and satisfied, Neville looked around for their watcher but couldn't find the right set of eyes that still looked upon them. He turned back to Charlie and nodded, feeling the gaze continue to rake over him and Charlie as they dressed.

**The End**


End file.
